


Side By Side

by poisontaster



Series: Heart 'Verse [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Schmoop, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 17. Time Stamp: 2 days after I Was Here And He Was Right Next To Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maygra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maygra/gifts).



_Oh we ain't got a barrel of money_  
_We may be ragged and funny_  
_But we'll travel along_  
_Singin' a song, side by side_

_Well I don't know what's comin' tomorrow_  
_Maybe it's trouble and sorrow_  
_But we'll travel the road_  
_Sharin' our load, side by side_

_Oh honey, through all kinds of weather_  
_What if the sky should fall_  
_Just as long as we're together_  
_It doesn't matter at all_  
_When they've had their quarrels and parted_  
We'll be the same as we started  
_Just travelin' along_  
_Singin' a song, side by side_  
~Side By Side by Woods  & Kahn

 

Sam comes out of the bathroom feeling every one of his almost-forty years, from the fading ache in his bony knees to the newer—and more delicious—ache of his ass, thoroughly fingered, fucked and licked.

Dean is still sleeping. Sam hadn't really thought about it, caught up in his own fug of exhaustion and the deep throb of his own loneliness, but Dean never slept well either, when they were apart. Sam looks down at Dean, slack-jawed and drooling into his pillow. Alone in the bed, Dean tends to sleep curled in on himself, but one of his arms is stretched out, across the empty space Sam so recently vacated.

Their world is so much bigger than it used to be, but its heart still comes down to this—him and Dean and this dangerous love that he'd do anything for.

_You get to be happy after all, kiddo; who'da thunk it?_

Sam moves toward the bed and his foot nudges the safe deposit box. _The epic love story of Sam and Dean,_ he'd teased Dean and gotten a face-ful of pillow for his trouble. But Sam can't help the electric warmth that suffuses him when he looks at the little book of pictures and memories, carefully saved down through the years.

Seventeen years and Dean can still surprise him so much, delight him in ways he never imagined. Seventeen years and it's still the epic love story of Sam and Dean, an unimaginable length of time, more years than most 'real' couples make it, without the complications of incest. Seventeen years and Dean can't hardly sleep without him and vice versa.

 _I got you,_ Sam thinks, deeply satisfied by the though. _You and me 'til the wheels fall off._

They have four more nights at the hotel.

Sam grins and lifts Dean's arm, sliding into place under it, nudging close to the drowsing warmth of his brother. Dean stirs languidly, not breaking the threshold of sleep, fitting their bodies together snugly, familiarly. It's effortless to bring their mouths together in slow, loose kisses until Dean's eyes crack, a faint glitter under feathery eyelashes.

"We getting up?" It's a mumble, only discernable from years of practice.

Sam shakes his head. "No."

"Hmmm." Dean's eyes close again, his arm tightens around Sam's back, fingers slipping down to palm Sam's ass. Sam arches back into the touch. "Good."

"Yeah," Sam agrees muzzily, already sleepy again himself. "Good."


End file.
